Bakura thinks of Ryou, and Other Such Things
by Lyrical Rex
Summary: [Shounenai: BakuraRyou, other pairings] Bakura is failing at keeping his dirty little thoughts off of Ryou.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh. I also do not own the title of the movie: "Die Again Tommorow Forever." THAT came from Jimmy Nuetron: Boy Genius.**

Warnings/notes: Bakura is ooc, a little bit. There is lots of shounen-ai in here (as many couples as I could squeeze in) and a very well adjusted, not surprisable Mokuba. The pairings include Bakura/Ryou (Main, of course) and Yami/Yuugi, Seto/Malik, Jou/Otogi and Anzu/Honda on the side. All shounen-ai, except Anzu and Honda. You could always imagine Anzu as a guy, if you want more guys in this fic.... Bakura calls himself Akefia, for one exception, and Ryou calls him Yami, for one exception. There are hints towards sex, and Bakura having bad hard-ons. And mentally slapping himself.

And I am terribly sorry for mispelling icecream or anyother word(s). I don't have spell check, and I have to go through the story by hand! I can't catch EVERY spelling (and I am much too lazy to change my spelling of ice-cream).

**-----Bakura Thinks of Ryou, and Other Such "Things"-----**

**((SLAP)) - Akefia slapping self**

Argh! I can't stand this!

I hate, absolutely HATE, this feeling in my chest! The fluttering of my heart!

I HATE FEELING THIS.

And why do I feel this? It's all because of you. That's right. You entered my mind, Ryou, and you'll stay there until Gods know when!

When I wake up in the morning, you'll be there, smiling sweetly innocently, oblivious as ever to my need.

I NEED you! I wish I didn't dream of you.

You were the one who brought me back from the Darkness, that I will always thank you for. That I have always done. But why oh why did these feelings have to develop this way?!

Oh shit. You're looking at me with this worried expression on your face.

Was I really pulling out all stops for my inner rampage?

But Ryou... God! Don't look at me like that!

You are just too cute...

But I can't think that about you. No! That is unacceptable. Bad Akefia. ((SLAP)) Bad Akefia.

You're still staring at me.

"Yami? Say something. You're scaring me."

Oh. I'm scaring you, am I? "What?!" I can't help snapping. Oh damn. I just HAD to remember what a beautiful body you had... I stalk away with out a word, hoping that you didn't notice what was going on... with me.

The cold shower feels good. It makes me shiver as it touches my skin, but I can't stop the goosebumps that cover my flesh. They weren't caused by the cold water. Oh no... They were caused by you, my dear Ryou.

I dressed quickly, diverting my mind from thoughts... bad thoughts, of you.

And I go do breakfast, except that you are already sitting there, eating your... pancake on a stick? Whatever the hell THAT is. All I know is that it looks like a corndog, which looks like something else I don't want to think about, especially not in your mouth...

Bad Akefia. ((SLAP)) Don't think like that!

"Yami?" You hold out the disgusting excuse for food, but it's tempting, just because it was in your mouth. Obssesed much? Hell yeah!

I grab the pathetic excuse for culinary and devour it as quickly as possible, so I don't have to watch you eat it anymore.

Good it's gone. But you have so much syrup on your fingers...

Oh god... STOP LICKING YOUR HAND! Let me do- NO!

BAD AKEFIA!!!!! ((SLAPS!!!)) Nasty dirty thoughts, get out...

"Yami, are you alright?" I hope you stay in your seat. Because if you stand up, you'll have a nice vantage point for my... Oh shit, you're standing up...

"Don't talk to me!" I stomp away... back to the shower. Yes, I need another one. Hopefully you didn't see...

Through the remains of our mind link, I could feel hurt. I'm sorry, Ryou... I just can't let you see me like this.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Movies!" you squeal. You're too much like a girl, but that adds so much to your appeal...

Akefia, _what_ did I tell you not to do? That's right, don't think about Ryou, think about...

Food! Yes, that's right, food! No wait... memories of the past few weeks and food come back to haunt me, visions of you... eating...

No, the movie. What movie are we seeing?

**Die Again Tommorow Forever?** What kind of a moving picture is that?

Back in my day, we didn't even _have_ pictures, let alone moving ones.

If we needed release, there was no such thing as porn, so a lonely guy like me would have to satiate himself on his imagination...

Which is why I cannot keep thinking dirty thoughts about Ryou! ((SLAP)) Right, now that we have THAT over with....

Who's at the movie with us? The entire Yuugi-tachi, that's who. Stupid Pharoah won't leave me alone. Keeps taunting me about my want and need of you.

And I tease him back about Yuugi. Which makes him shut up. For the time being, anyways.

And then Seto Kaiba has the nerve to tell me he can see something in my pants, although I am quite assured that nothing's down there. In fact, when he tells me, I run to the bathroom to make sure it isn't true. And it isn't. Kaiba was just messing with me, as usual.

So I tell him crap he doesn't need to hear about his _secret crush_, who, of course, is Malik Ishtar. HA!

Such as that Malik has a thing for both Otogi and Jou. Which IS after all, true. Although he likes Seto more, but I neglected to tell him that.

Hey, maybe they should have a foursome. Hahaha..... I wouldn't mind having a foursome with Kaiba and Malik. They are both too freaking sexy. But I would only do it if the fourth person were my one and only Hikari...

Dammit Akefia! Shut up about Ryou! Stop-

"Yami? Is anything wrong?"

"No, tenshi, nothing's wrong at all." What alerted you was that I was starting to twist the ends of my long white hair, threatening to pull the locks out.

You just nod silently, and turn back to the movie.

I think you noticed what I called you, but decided not to mention it.

Which, I think, is good for me.

------------------------------------------------------------------

"ICE CREAM!" Mokuba calls, running to said store.

Kaiba sighs. "I guess it's on me..."

And soon enough, we're all inside. The entire Yuugi-Tachi plus me.

It's quite funny though. Pharoah Atemu is watching Yuugi eating is cold cream, practically drooling. Yuugi is deciding to share with Atemu. Awww... sweet fluffy moment... They kiss, dropping the ice-cream to the ground, winding cream stickened hands in each other's already sticky-from-gel hair. Turn away...

And look, there's Jou and Otogi sharing a cone. How nice. Looking else where...

Anzu and Honda are already deep into making out, so don't bother accounting them...

HAH! At last, I find somebody else not paired with anyone! Kaiba is busy eating his ice-cream, staring at it really, trying not to look else where. To a certain blond egyptian... In any case, his brother's run off to buy more capsule monsters. Cute little hobby of his. Well, Kaiba takes a giant spoon full of vanilla, shoving it into his mouth. His eyes widen as he realizes it's actually a _little_ to cold to eat all at once. No really, baka... I have to laugh. But then, said blond Egyptian has to come and share the ice-cream, via mouth to mouth.

Which leaves only one other thing to look at...

Which is you, my little tenshi Ryou. And you are a wee bit busy eating that ice-cream cone of yours. Your eyes are closed, soft tongue darting in and out of your mouth to lick from the cone.

I can't help whimpering...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

And now, we are alone, in the comfort of our home. Nice lovely place, ne?

Where I shall be safe from everything but you.

WHY DO YOU HAVE TO TAUNT ME SO?!!!

Calming down a little bit...

"Hey Yami," you yell down the stairs. "I'm taking a shower, alright?"

"Alright!" I yell back. My ears are soon hit with the faint sounds of the shower going, and I can't help but imagining you in the shower, water glistening on your skin...

BAD AKEFIA! How many times have I told you to stop fantisizing?! ((SLAP)) STOP IT!

"Oi, Bakura!!!" The sweet voice yelling my name, summoning me. I would answer, if I didn't feel the need to hide from my light. "Get me a towel, would you?" Especially if you're not wearing any clothes.

Grumbling, I do as ordered, closing my eyes as I place the towel in your outstretched hand. Figures that you're behind the door as you do this. Should I be glad...?

I decide maybe I should get some sleep...

No, I think I'm going to just tell Ryou.

"Ryou!" I yell as I bang through the bathroom door. You shriek in a girlie way, as you still only have a towel wrapped around your waist. I stop in my tracks, cheeks flushing a deep red I've never seen except in the mirror that shows me my face at this moment. "Nevermind..." I start backing away.

No! This isn't going to do! So what if he'll get scared of you and never want to talk to you again, Akefia? You already barged in on him wearing nothing but a towel!

Baka Bakura, tell him!

So, I walk forward again, about to say something, when someone grabs me around the neck and pulls me into a kiss.

Someone, who is Ryou.

I'm even redder than before. Ryou's pretty red too, but he manages to smile and sputter out, "Yami, I decided that it wasn't nice to play with your mind. So I'll get straight to it. Aishiteru." I stare in shock. "Well, if you don't return the feeling, it's alright!" Ryou's starting waving his hands around. "I just thought that my behaviour needed an explanation."

"What behavior?" I ask.

"Well... all the stuff with food, the pancake on a stick, and the icecream, and the fact I haven't really been too talkative as of late..."

To shut him up, I kiss him again. "Aishiteru."

The bathroom door shuts behind me.

--Owari--


End file.
